Lineage
by Amon2
Summary: Sephiroth discovers the REAL truth about Vincent. Warnings inside.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 7.

Summary: Sephiroth discovers the REAL truth about Vincent.

WARNINGS: MPREG, incest, Yaoi, gore, some gender issues.

This story is a tad disturbing and may upset some sensitive readers as it violates all that is sacred and pure.

Enjoy! XD

I got this idea after reading somewhere that Vincent had a 50% chance of being Sephiroth's dad. I thought it made sense considering his past with Lucrecia. But then I decided: why let things be normal and acceptable. Let's find a way to really make things icky.

Again…Enjoy XD.

Please Read and Review.

Chapter 1

The mountain air was crisp and fresh, a welcome difference from the polluted atmosphere of Midgard. Vincent walked in a brisk pace in no hurry to arrive to his destination. He doubted that the individual waiting for him was going anywhere. So he took his time climbing the green lush overgrown road and took in the scenery. Despite what the others might think he did not visit her cave often. He only frequented Lucrecia's cave once a month when enough of his guilt had accumulated into a clot and needed purging.

He kept onto the familiar trail following the path by memory and landmarks. The increase in moisture and sound of thunder alerted him that he was fast approaching the waterfalls. Another bend in the road and another Sakura tree and he was greeted by the cave opening.

The gunman walked into the cave and gave his eyes a few moments to adjust to the eerie luminous glow of the Mako pools. Once visibility returned Vincent wished he had never regained his sight. What he saw before him caused him to go utterly still, pale, and sick. He fell to his knees unable to look away forgetting to breathe and trembling violently with horror.

The large Mako crystal that had preserved his precious Lucrecia's body for the past three decades was sliced down the middle. The two crystals that were formed were leaning slightly away from each other by a space of 2 feet and connected only with his beloved's entrails and body tissue.

And the fiend responsible was sitting on one of the crystals surrounding the gory scene cleaning up the clotted blood off Masamune with a piece of white cloth taken from his victim.

Sephiroth looked up without halting from his task to look at the horrified man kneeling in front of him. He did not get up from his place, but silently studied him before returning his attention to the bloodied sword.

"Good of you to show up," Sephiroth began without looking at the gunman, "I was just having a bit of a discussion with Ms. Crescent just now, and she told me something very interesting. Something concerning my lineage."

Sephiroth ceased cleaning Masamune and turned back to the silent man with an inscrutable look on his face.

"Care to guess what it was?!" Sephiroth asked.

The gunman whose trembling had not ceased, who was on the verge of becoming violently ill, and who had not thought of pulling Cerberus on the silver haired menace wrapped his arms around himself, his head bowed in defeat and anguish.

Sephiroth watched him a bit before rising and sheathing Masamune. He leapt over the Mako pool surrounding the destroyed crystal and commenced talking as he approached the bowed figure.

"She told me…" Sephiroth's voice hitched a little and went silent. The general stopped in front of the cloaked figure, closed his eyes, and tried to steady his voice. Once he felt his composure return he opened his eyes and started again.

"She told me," Sephiroth gestured to the eviscerated woman behind him, "That when Hojo went and got the idea into his head to impregnate a woman with JENOVA tainted cells he failed again and again. The JENOVA tainted ova's would be rejected by the womb and his assistant kept having miscarriages. Hojo searched for means to counteract it but came up with nothing. So he had another _brilliant_ plan."

He stared intently at the trembling figure and went down to one knee until he was kneeling infront of him.

"Hojo remembered that he had put a certain TURK on ice sometime ago," Sephiroth continued, "A certain TURK that had become his assistant's test subject after his termination, had become infused with Mako and demons and was among the living once again, a test subject that had become quite powerful and capable.

"Now how Hojo came up with this idea is frankly beyond me. But then again everything that that man did was far beyond the range of reason and logic." The bitter hatred and acidic tone in Sephiroth's voice caused Vincent to flinch. Tears had begun to pour and crimson orbs became glazed in horrid memory as he recalled the torment he had to suffer in Hojo's hands.

"It suddenly struck the good doctor that had you Valentine been a woman you would have made an excellent broodmare for his experiments. Alas you were a male, but that didn't stop him did it?" Sephiroth gently grabbed Vincent's chin and raised it till they were eye to eye. Vincent tried to flinch away but Sephiroth held him resolutely in place, "he decided to alter you. He operated on you, gave you female reproductive organs and fertilized your egg with JENOVA's taint. And thus I was born."

Sephiroth released Vincent's chin and stood. The gunman had begun quietly sobbing his head lowered to his chest.

Sephiroth stood silent, his eyes roving over the hunched trembling figure.

He allowed the demon bearer (now with double meaning) a few minutes to grieve before speaking again.

"Is it true?" he asked quietly.

Vincent did not answer, but rose on shaky legs and turned around to leave still crying.

Sephiroth however would not have it at that.

Before the gunman knew it he had been seized from behind and pushed roughly against the moss covered wall of the cave. The hands held him there and Vincent did not fight back. But when those same gloved hands went to his buckles and belts and he realized what Sephiroth was planning Vincent began to struggle, but he stood no chance against Sephiroth's superior strength.

Vincent soon found himself divested of all his clothes and both hands pinned above him with one powerful hand as the other dipped between his legs and behind his balls. The brunette turned his head away and closed his eyes not wishing to see the look on Sephiroth's face. He did not see cat-slit glowing jade eyes widen as he located the gunman's secret opening and nub located between the anal opening and his balls. But he did hear him as he spoke in a low hushed shocked voice.

"It is true," Sephiroth whispered to himself, "You are my mother."

TBC

Ha-ha! (Evil laugh) More depravity and horror to come.

Send me your reviews (which I'm sure will be nothing but negative).


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 7.

Sorry for the long wait, I was debating whether or not to tone this story down. But then I decided to keep it s it is.

WARNINGS: MPREG, incest, Yaoi, gore, some gender issues.

This story is a tad disturbing and may upset sensitive readers as it violates all that is sacred and pure. Read on at your own risk.

Let's see what I can get away with. 

Chapter 2

Vincent hung in Sephiroth's iron hold, his back against the cool cave wall, and his skin exposed to the chilly breeze blowing in from the entrance. Sephiroth stood infront of him staring intently at him. Vincent resisted the urge to fidget under that intense gaze, although he couldn't suppress the blush that adorned his cheeks, he was still nude after all. He was just about to start struggling when his wrists were suddenly released. But before Vincent could move he was enveloped by two powerful arms and felt Sephiroth pressed his face into the side of his neck.

Vincent blinked. Sephiroth was…hugging him?

Vincent stood still, his arms hanging by his sides, unsure of what to do. Then slowly he raised his pale arms to wrap them around the ex-general's shoulders. He felt the silver haired man pull him closer, relaxing into his embrace. Vincent released a small sigh and allowed his own head to rest on the other's chest as he began to reciprocate the gesture. Vincent wasn't one for physical contact, but he found himself enjoying the feel of someone so close. That was until he felt a hand grab his ass, and he released a squeak in surprise. He heard and felt Sephiroth chuckle in response. After a few more moments Sephiroth pulled back but did not release him.

"You smell very nice Vincent." Sephiroth purred running his hands up and down Vincent's bare back.

Vincent's eyes widened.

What the hell!

"Delicious." The ex-general was now leering at him.

Vincent was creeped out.

"In fact," Sephiroth's voice was low and growling, he had caught a whiff of pheromones the brunette undoubtedly did not know he was releasing. "You're good enough to eat."

Vincent only managed to gasp before the silver haired man crushed his lips to Vincent's.

Vincent tried to push the man away, but the strong body refused to budge. He felt a slick tongue probing his clamped lips demanding entry that Vincent denied. Sephiroth growled and reached up to roughly pinch a nipple causing the gunman to gasp and allow Sephiroth entrance.

Sephiroth plundered the moist cavern of Vincent's lips, dominating and tasting his heart's content, until he suddenly felt something moist drip on the fingers that were pinching the dusty nipple. Sephiroth pulled back, his mouth gaping before throwing his head back and laughing.

Realizing what had happened Vincent tried to look else where-anywhere- but at his son. Though, it was futile. He was forced to face him when Sephiroth refused to cease massaging the nipple.

Sephiroth kept squeezing the abused areola, watching as another dollop of milk leaked out of the abused nipple.

"So tell me _mother _did you nurse me as well?" Sephiroth asked his eyes still fixed to the white liquid leaking from Vincent's chest. "Did I suckle the white lactated fluids from your tits; did your body nourish me as an infant?"

Vincent struggled furiously tears now falling unheeded from his eyes.

He broke out into sobs when Sephiroth dropped his head to the scarred chest to wrap his lips around the sensitive bud and suck, humming in content as he tasted the rich juice.

Vincent's breathing came in tormented hitches. It still hurt, the pain remained the same even after all these years.

Sephiroth swirled his tongue around the tasty morsel stimulating it to release more of its nourishment. He did not miss the sobs, labored breathing, or waves of misery radiating from his sire, in fact he relished it. It simply served to further arouse him. Done, he abandoned the nipple to give its twin similar treatment. Once both buds were swollen, puffy and an angry color Sephiroth abandoned the chest to resume his kiss.

Vincent, at first, did not fight nor resist. He was too busy wallowing in misery deep in the recesses of his mind. But when reality returned to him and the gunman felt the wet appendage invading his mouth, Vincent bit down on his tongue, drawing blood.

Sephiroth hissed in pain and retreated.

Sephiroth glared at Vincent, seething in rage. The silver haired man slapped Vincent, hard.

The gunman fell to the floor, his face stinging and his head spinning from the strength of the blow. He tried to get up only to feel Sephiroth fall on top of him, pushing him face down into the ground. Vincent was suddenly struck with overwhelming panic. He struggled, clawing at the cold stone floor trying to escape, ignoring the damage he was wreaking on his body. When that didn't work he tried to push the ex-general off of him but Sephiroth simply grabbed his hair and bashed the dark head into the stone ground.

Vincent's head collided painfully with the rock floor and his body went limp as he momentarily lost consciousness. He came to a few moments later to find that he was still on the floor and Sephiroth was still on top of him situated between his legs. Only now Vincent became aware that Sephiroth had shed his clothes and was running the head of his cock over his female entrance, teasing the nub and folds.

"Don't do it Sephiroth! Please, I beg of you, don't!" Vincent pleaded while trying to throw the bigger male off. The more he struggled the more pheromones he released into the air and into Sephiroth's olfactory senses, further clouding his mind with selfish lust.

Sephiroth delved his fingers down and pushed them through the tight lips of Vincent's unnatural entrance. Vincent whimpered as he felt long slender digits explore the soft tissue of his most intimate places.

Sephiroth swirled his fingers around, he groaned at how tight the other man was. The gunman had probably never lain with anyone since escaping his coffin. The velvet softness, warm heat, and contracting muscles pushed at his fingers, squeezing them deliciously.

Sephiroth noticed another thing. The man underneath him was wet.

"Well, well Vincent," Sephiroth breathed huskily in the gunman's ear. "You're already wet and hot for me. Could it be that you want this as much as I do?"

Vincent shook his head vehemently.

"Ah, but I think you do," Sephiroth taunted. "Why else would you be practically dripping in honey?" The man pulled out the wet digits and ran them over Vincent's quacking lips, making them glisten before he brought them to his mouth to taste the musky liquid.

"Hmm! Just as I suspected: delicious."

In their positions, Sephiroth could not see Vincent's face. Had he looked he would have seen the gunman's eyes shifting swiftly between crimson and sulfur.

Sephiroth rose to his knees behind the ex-TURK and grabbed those feminine hips to lift the man onto his knees. He brought the bulbous head of his erection once again to Vincent's entrance.

Just as he was about to breech his own father/mother, a wave of energy pulsed from the dark haired man. Sephiroth froze, bat wings burst out of Vincent's back before a face adorned with horns, fangs, and sulfurous eyes turned to hiss in anger at Sephiroth's face.

With one swift blow Chaos threw Sephiroth back into the cave walls.

Sephiroth bounced off the crystal surface with a thud to slide down to the floor. He quickly attempted to stand up, but it was too late. Chaos had already escaped the cave and taken to the skies.

TBC

*

Creepy, no?

I did warn you that this was going to be nasty.

I think a new circle in hell opened up just for me.

Flamers are welcome to join me.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 7.

Yay! I'm back with another twisted chapter.

Same warnings as last time.

Be sure to read them in case these types of stories offend you.

Chapter 3

Chaos flew for hours, never stopping and never slowing. It wasn't until the demon felt somewhat safe that did he finally allow the ex-TURK to take back control and land on a small strip of beach far away from any human domiciles.

The moment Vincent's feet touched the sand he crouched down on his haunches, lowered his head, and wrapped his arms tightly around himself. He began to tremble as he realized what had nearly happened.

'We cannot grieve now,' Chaos's voice spoke within his mind. 'The child might still be looking for us. We must continue on.'

Vincent silently nodded. Chaos was right, but he still felt the other's taint all over him. He needed to wash himself.

The gunman stood up and walked down into the incoming waves. He stopped when the water reached his mid-thighs and sat down to clean himself making sure to keep his wings above the water as much as could. As he tried to wash his sons touch from his skin he took inventory of himself

When Vincent had taken off from the cave he had been so rattled that the demon hadn't been able to transform completely into its natural form. The body was still human, but from his back sprouted Chaos's wings and his head was adorned with Chaos's horns, and his eyes were sulfurous instead of crimson. As the ex-TURK was still rattled the demon couldn't fix the mistake and he was still in this mid way form. He was also naked and unarmed as he had had no time to grab neither his clothes nor his weapons before making his escape. His body was littered with scratches, scrapes and bruises, but was already healing thanks to the mako in his blood and the demonic healing.

Vincent kept rubbing himself clean as questions raced through his mind. Or mainly one question in particular.

Why? Why had Sephiroth done what he had done?

'I'll tell you why,' the demon inside snarled. 'It's that cosmic leech's fault. She saw in you an opportunity for her continual survival of her species and wanted to take it. If you were to bear Sephiroth's children the combined power of hers and mine would make them very powerful.'

Vincent shuddered. He tried to block the images away but it was useless. So disturbed was he that he hardly noticed when his clawed hands broke the skin of his upper arms and blood began to flow down.

The gunman remained immersed for a while. Once he felt sufficiently cleansed by the salt water did he finally rise and allow the warm sun to bask his deathly pale skin.

He needed to get out of here. He needed to find the rest of AVALANCHE to warn them of Sephiroth's return, and he needed to find a good hiding spot to lay low until the whole thing was over.

The large dragon-like wings spread wide as he jumped up.

He had been only a couple of meters up in the air when a strong hand clamped around his right ankle.

Vincent gasped, startled, and looked down.

Frightened sulfur eyes met lustful green ones only briefly before he was pulled down and hurtled back onto the beach.

Vincent instantly tried to scramble back to his feet, but Sephiroth was already upon him with a spell ready. And with one quick casting the gunman was completely paralyzed.

The silver haired demigod rose to his knees beside the fallen brunette and allowed his eyes to roam over the naked unformed body beneath him with lecherous grin.

"I must say Vincent, I think I like this form of yours." The ex-general purred taking no heed to the fear evident in the other's eyes. "And I think I'd like to see you like more." He raised his hand and ran it through the other's long soft hair causing the brunette to flinch slightly. "But not now," The leather clad man slipped his hand away to the other's scarred chest and chanted a few incomprehensible words. Almost immediately Vincent's body continued its transformation and returned to its human form

"Now…" Sephiroth said as he slipped his hands beneath the motionless body and lifted it up securely into his arms. "I think that our business calls for a more comfortable setting." He smirked down at his terrified parent.

"Please Sephiroth," his bearer pleaded. "Please don't do this. You are not thinking right. This is JENOVA's influence. You are not yourself. Please don't do this."

But Sephiroth simply ignored him and laid a kiss on the other's forehead before spreading his wing wide and taking off into the air.

They flew for what seemed like hours, and Vincent lost track of the direction that they were taking. But when they arrived at their destination he immediately recognized where they were. That damned Shin-Ra mansion would haunt him for the rest of his life it seems.

His captor landed in the mansion's front yard and walked up to the door, opening it mentally and closing it behind them, as well as taking the extra precaution of warding all the exits against intrusions, interruptions, or escape attempts.

But Vincent had already given up n any escape attempts. He knew that it was hopeless to try to outrun, outfly, or outfight the ex-general.

The silver haired man took his prize upstairs into one of the bedrooms and laid the still prostrate man down on the bed.

For the final time Vincent tried to reason with him.

"Sephiroth…" he pleaded in a small voice, "think about what you are about to do. The sin you're about to commit."

But Sephiroth merely smiled and began taking off his coat.

TBC

I hope you liked it.

Although if you didn't I'm pretty sure you'd tell me in your own way.

Author: (Looks out the window) what's that ominous glow in the distance?


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 7.

Please read the warnings in the first chapter as this story contains disturbing elements. Don't flame me, I warned you.

Now on with the show!

Chapter 4

Vincent stared outside through the magically barred window. The mist from the recent storms obscured any view and prevented visibility. The ghost town of Nibelheim, which should have been visible right outside the manor gates, was engulfed by the thick white vapor as though never having existed. But that was alright. Vincent wasn't paying attention anyway. His mind was miles away, hiding deep in the recess of his consciousness as it tried to escape reality.

And who could blame him.

He had, after all, been raped by his own son…repeatedly.

Flashback

A heavy body crushed him to the mattress. Strong, cruel hands grabbed at his hips as a knee separated his thighs to allow the other's body to settle comfortably between them. A hungry mouth assaulted his own; the wicked tongue demanded entrance and sharp teeth bit at his lips when it was denied.

He tried to push away his assailant, but paralyzed as he was he could do nothing but lay there and allow this violation to continue.

The vicious mouth left his momentarily to travel down to nip at the sensitive flesh of his neck and collar bone. When the pale skin was adequately savored and covered with hickeys it moved further down.

Vincent gasped when the hot mouth wrapped around his right nipple while the other was teased by clever fingers. They massaged and stimulated the rosebuds until they were once again leaking the same fluids his rapist sampled back in Lucrecia's cave.

Vincent closed his eyes. He could feel Sephiroth smirk in delight around the wet areola as he slurped up the white fluids. His gasps turned into hitched sobs, but they were completely ignored as his son abandoned his treat to move further down.

That same wicked tongue danced down his sternum, his belly, and around his flaccid erection. Vincent whimpered pathetically, he knew what the other was after.

Reaching his destination, Sephiroth pulled back to sit on his knees and pried those long beautiful legs further apart. Finally, he got to see the place of his origins. The neither lips were the same as those found on a female, complete with a clitoris it was a healthy shade of pink. But with his lover's current agitated state he was sure that the other was dry as a bone from the tension. Getting an idea, he flashed the terrified brunette an evil smirk before lowering himself to lie between the spread legs and tossing the tense thighs over his shoulders.

Vincent wanted nothing more than to cry, to scream, and to curse. And he did all three, quite loudly, when Sephiroth suddenly disappeared from his vision and long slender fingers pried his unnatural entrance apart so that a wet warm tongue could lick long and deep from his intimates.

Vincent screamed and closed his eyes trying to deny to himself what was being done to him by his own offspring. But when the licks continued to assault his most sensitive of places and fingers teased his unnatural bud, his screams of despair changed to ones of pleasure. Apparently his privates did not care for the identity of who was doing what to him; all it wanted was to feel the moist muscle of the other stimulating it and playing with it. The wicked tongue extended itself to its fullest to delve deep and brush against the soft warm tissue. Soon fluids were gushing out and Vincent was howling as his first vaginal orgasm in decades coiled deeply in his stomach. Wetness spread in his lower regions and muscles contracted wildly around Sephiroth's exploring tongue as it sought more stimulation and more contact. The heavy musk of arousal clouded the silver haired warrior's senses and made his already rigid erection, which was leaking profusely from pursuing the depraved act he was indulging in, release even more pre-cum to stain the sheets beneath them. He thumbed the nub above the opening arousing higher sounds of ecstasy from the brunette's lips as his orgasm washed over him and he released a torrent of hot cum all over Sephiroth's face to be greedy licked off by said tyrant.

As he laid there panting, Vincent realized that it wasn't over yet. He dreaded the upcoming part but could not find it in him to voice his objections. He was wallowing too deep in his own anguish and guilty pleasure to do so.

But when Sephiroth pulled back and licked his soiled lips obscenely Vincent reacted in an unexpected manner that rendered a shocked Sephiroth frozen in place. He growled a deep menacing sound deep from his throat.

"I swear to Gaia, Sephiroth," the ex-TURK threatened. "If you continue I will KILL you." Vincent's crimson eyes glowed hotly as though they were trying to destroy the other man simply through the power of his mind, "I will murder you and let Chaos tear the flesh from your bones before setting fire to your remains."

Sephiroth's eyes widened nearly imperceptibly not expecting this from his normally brooding parent. But soon he got over his shock and broke into a smile.

"I love that," he replied to a sputtering Vincent. "That's right, talk dirty to me." He continued as he drew himself back up to kiss the brunette's neck. "Whisper all those sweet nothings into my ear." He nuzzled the soft neck. "Or, better yet, tell me what a bad boy I've been. Tell me how I've been naughty boy and how you'll punish me by riding my dick and eating my cock."

"SEPHIROTH!" Vincent yelled in a shattered voice.

"That's right, say my name Vincent," the mako infused being replied as he positioned himself between pale legs and grabbed his hard erection to run the leaking, bulbous head around the wet opening, "Better yet, I'll make sure you'll be screaming it for a long time to come." And he began to push.

Vincent gritted his teeth and released a strangled sound as the large head forced its way through tight lips, separating them, and slowly sinking inside the narrow wet channel one thick inch at a time to spear him open. By the time the entire large shaft was inside of him Vincent was gasping in pain and tears were rolling down his cheeks at having to get accustomed to such a large organ inside of him.

Sephiroth on the other hand was fairing much better. The tight wet clench was simply heaven. Never before had he been inside one as such as hot as wet as the gunman. The soft flesh wrapped tightly around his length, contracting wildly and testing his restraint.

Once he was composed and felt Vincent was getting somewhat accustomed to his large girth he pulled back his hips, withdrawing from that tight bliss, till only the head remained inside the scorching heat. He locked his eyes with Vincent's crimson, making sure to capture the look on the other's face, before snapping forward and burying himself to the hilt in one powerful stroke.

Both men tossed their heads back in unison; one in pleasure, the other in pained pleasure.

Sephiroth groaned in bliss and repeated this motion. Pulling back and stabbing back in with a relentlessly powerful pace. But he knew it could be better. He braced his arms besides Vincent's shoulder to get a better grip and purchase and further increase the strength behind ever frame-shattering thrust.

Vincent couldn't believe how good it felt. Having his sensitized passage mercilessly impaled repeatedly on the large organ the pain mixed with pleasure to heighten it. Every move was pleasure laced with pain, and it felt so damn good that the brunette failed to notice when Sephiroth's spell wore off and he managed to reclaim some small control over his body again.

He didn't even get a chance to notice though because it was then that Sephiroth stopped, rose up to his knees, pulled Vincent's thighs over his shoulders, and began drilling into the now overflowing wet orifice.

Vincent screamed. The new position and the different angle were pressing against him in all the right ways. And Sephiroth's pounding dick was thrusting against the soft walls of his womb with such delicious intensity that had the gunman had full control of his body he might have begun thrusting up to meet the ex-general's downward thrusts. And since it has been years since Vincent has had vaginal sex new feverous desires were waking inside of him urging him to ride the cock with brutal fervor till he hurt, tore, and bled. But alas he was still weak and at the mercy of Sephiroth's pace. Luckily the silver haired man's movements were a violent rhythm that served to satisfy his sick secret masochistic desire for pain.

Subjected to such pleasure, it wasn't long before Sephiroth felt the velvet heat around him tighten to an unbearable degree. He didn't even have to reach for Vincent's neglected cock before the gunman was coming, his head thrown back in passion and his internal muscles spasming around Sephiroth. Cum flooded between the cock and the red strained nether lips and spilled down to the sheets before the gunman's cock also burst with its own load all over Vincent's chest.

The rail thin body sagged, and the ex-TURK, exhausted, began to slowly lose consciousness. The last thing he was aware of was Sephiroth thrusting a few final times inside of him and filling him with his seed before darkness finally overtook him.

End Flashback

That had been the first time Sephiroth had raped him.

Six months had passed since that very night, but Vincent had been living and reliving it every night in his son's bed.

He closed his eyes and bit the inside of his cheek till he broke the skin and the metallic taste blood covered his tongue. The pain felt good. It helped him take his mind away from the terrible memories, even if only momentarily.

But the violations themselves weren't the worse thing to come from Sephiroth's insane, selfish acts.

Two powerful arms suddenly wrapped around him from behind and pulled him flush against a wide muscular chest. The oversized shirt that the crimson eyed man wore which served as his only clothing fell open to reveal the scared pale body underneath. But Vincent did not move to cover himself. He knew who it was, and he knew not to resist. It would serve no purpose now.

Especially now…

"My love," Sephiroth whispered and planted a kiss on the side of his neck. His long silver hair coming down to tangle with Vincent's dark tresses which were free of the gunman's headband and had grown longer with the passing months, "How are we doing today?"

Sephiroth arms dropped to wrap securely around Vincent's enlarged stomach and the gunman felt a cloud of despair wash over him when he felt a weak kick answer in response from inside of him.

TBC


End file.
